


Les yeux rivés sur la sortie

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [223]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audi cup 2019, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, He would be better everywhere without Bayern to kill him, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate you Bayern for hurting this man like that., It's not a Joke or something to laugh, M/M, No one wants to do something and it's so sad, Protect Niko, Really i think Niko should leave at this point, You'll see. He's losing his joy., just look at him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bien sûr qu'ils perdent. C'est toujours pareil avec lui.





	Les yeux rivés sur la sortie

**Author's Note:**

> Honnêtement j'ai pas que ça à faire de résumer ce match de mes couilles imaginaires, mais vraiment... On peut en vouloir autant qu'on veut à Niko, personne ne veut faire d'effort. Pas de joueurs achetés au Mercato, pas de progrès sur les terrains. Le seul qui continue de se battre s'en prend plein la gueule à chaque match, victoire comme défaite. Je déteste de plus en plus la présidence du Bayern, la fan base, le manque d'effort.
> 
> Je vais essayer de dormir.

Les yeux rivés sur la sortie

Perdre faisait partie du jeu. Perdre faisait partie de sa vie. Perdre faisait partie des raisons de sa constante tristesse.

  
Niko n'avait plus envie de lutter, c'était juste horrible de se laisser porter de cette manière, mais quand rien ne pouvait, ne voulait, arranger sa situation, il n'avait pas mieux à faire que de consentir à sa peine. Crouler sous ses responsabilités, sous la haine, sous sa propre colère. Peut-être qu'il était déjà à bout. Il était tard quand il rentra finalement chez lui, la finale face à Tottenham toujours en tête, quel échec, pourquoi Niko ne pouvait pas réussir quelque chose, pourquoi ? Il voulait juste pleurer jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes, laisser son corps faire ce qu'il voulait et ne plus penser à rien. Dormir. Juste se reposer... C'était peut-être trop demandé...

  
À peine passé le pas de sa porte que ses jambes commencèrent à l'abandonner, bien sûr que tout irait bien à Munich, des fois les certitudes qu'il disait à Robert ou ses parents n'étaient que des stupides mensonges qu'il répétait et qu'il se répétait pour se rassurer sans que ça ne fonctionne...

  
S'agenouiller face à la fatalité était presque rassurant, presque une bonne chose comparée à sa tristesse, ses larmes ravageaient juste ses joues et rien d'autre ne se passait, rien ne pouvait aller bien. L'idée de partir, d'abandonner le Bayern prenait de plus en plus de place dans son esprit, ça lui ferait du bien, plus qu'il ne le pensait vraiment. S'échapper de cette pression faisait partie des rares pensées qui lui permettait d'aller mieux dans ce genre de moment avant que Robert ne puisse le sauver de son stupide désespoir...

  
''Ça va aller bébé, ça va aller... Respire, je suis là pour m'occuper de toi, lâche tout, ton combat est fini...''

  
Le souffle de Jürgen était simple et semblerait presque neutre si Niko ne le connaissait pas comme il le connaissait. Son corps s'accrocha machinalement à ses épaules alors que Jürgen le portait sûrement jusqu'à sa chambre, Niko voulait désespérément s'endormir, oublier sa soirée, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir réussir, il allait ressasser cette défaite pendant un temps, c'était toujours comme ça avec lui.

  
''Arrête de penser à ça avant que je t'en colle une pour que tu réussisses à dormir, c'est hors de question de t'entendre ruminer sur ce stupide match, le Bayern ne te mérite pas d'accord ? Ils ne savent pas te respecter et ils ne le feront jamais, pars si tu veux Niko, c'est à toi de choisir, pas à eux. J'ai toute confiance en toi, je m'en fous d'être le seul à l'être, je te soutiens et je le ferai jusqu'au bout.''

''Jürgen...'' Niko étouffait sous la douleur, ses larmes et sa respiration étriquée

''C'est juste toi Niko. Juste moi si tu le veux aussi. Pas besoin de tes dirigeants, pas besoin de supporters. Toi. Juste toi. Respire doucement, fais ce que tu veux, tu es libre.''

''Reste...''

''Évidemment, ces abrutis ne sont pas capables de prendre soin de toi.''

''Ne m'abandonne pas Jürgen, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, ne me quitte pas j'ai besoin de toi, je... Ne pars pas... Je... S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...''

''Niko Kovac, je serai toujours là pour toi, j'ai aussi besoin de toi et je ne partirai jamais. Maintenant sèches tes larmes, l'homme que j'aime sourit malgré la douleur. Tu gagneras tout plus tard, d'abord il faut que tu dormes, je t'en fais la promesse.''

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux anniversaire à Bastian Schweinsteiger, je t'en veux encore d'être parti Basti, reviens stp ça va si mal depuis que tu es parti...


End file.
